


不要给我派来鸽子

by free_tomato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_tomato/pseuds/free_tomato
Summary: 1921年，苏维埃大地上发生了严重的饥荒，而美国对被西方世界封锁的苏俄伸出了援手。这是苏维埃俄国与资本主义世界的第一次友好交往，是苏维埃俄国首次以独特的方式突破资本主义世界的经济封锁和政治孤立。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	不要给我派来鸽子

**Author's Note:**

> 给十月革命102周年的迟到贺礼。

通常来说，伊万热爱夏天，明媚的阳光与闪亮的河流总能带给人生活的希望。俄国的夏天那么短，因此也格外令人期待。可人民盼望许久的战争结束后的第一个夏天并没有给刚刚结束内战的苏维埃大地带来充足的雨水，炎热的天空中找不到一片云，在这个夏收季节，可以预见的干旱和饥荒成了苏维埃的新威胁。当伊万走进办公室，他看到弗拉基米尔·伊里奇正站在窗前，望着窗外树木在酷暑下打蔫的叶片。  
“瓦洛佳……”  
“我们必须从现在开始想办法收集粮食，哪怕一点也好。这是最紧急的任务。”他转过身，重新走回办公桌前，语气里的焦急几乎无法掩饰：“我希望能从协约国那里购买到粮食……您觉得这可行吗，他们是否会允许粮食运到俄罗斯？”  
伊万早已从在伦敦的商务代表团那里听说过伊里奇的担忧，他简直是在用电报和信函轰炸那些身处资本主义国家的同志。他点点头，递出了手里的文件。  
“美国对马克西姆同志[1]发表的呼吁书做出了回应。”

半个月后，伊万随李维诺夫到里加与美国救济署代表团谈判，当听到美方代表提出他们的要求时，伊万几乎要在会议室冷笑出声了——粮食援助只提供给儿童和病人[2]。至于苏维埃政府机关的公务人员和军人？强国的资本家才不会帮助这些威胁，富有者的善心背后总藏着利刃，即使在做善行时也要先为自己考虑周全。早在去年弗拉基米尔·伊里奇就料到了这样的情况，但千百万的俄国人在挨饿，苏维埃不仅没办法拒绝这份协议，还要千方百计避免谈判破裂[3]。与美国人共事少不了各种麻烦，他早就知道。  
签订条约那天，伊万在现场看到了阿尔弗雷德。他跟在布朗身后，无聊地打量着房间内的布置，注意到伊万的目光，他转头露出一个笑容，将窗外的阳光都比下去。  
伊万收回视线，不再去看他。  
仪式结束，两国代表留在室内商讨第一批救济粮运抵俄国的时间，伊万则走去花园里透气。没过多久，他身后响起另一个人的脚步声。  
“你在看什么？”  
“一只蝴蝶。”  
阿尔弗雷德蹲下来，凑近去看那只停留在花瓣上的蝴蝶。这让他显得有点傻，伊万想，几年前登上俄国土地的是美国的军队，而几个月后，同样是美国人，将带来苏维埃急需的粮食和药品。他当然知道美国政府和其他的资产阶级政府同样不可信，但英国和法国绝不会做出这样的决定。美国人在外交上有种不同寻常的天真，虽然他们在帮忙时同样提出了许多政治要求，但总归比一粒麦子都不给要好得多。  
“Спасибо（谢谢）。”伊万说得很轻。  
“不用谢，美国人民一向乐于对世界伸出援手，只要你记得履行我们的条约内容就好。”阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，再回头时发现蝴蝶已经被他带起的气流吓跑了。他不满地嘟囔一声，从原地起身：“说到履行条约，我记得名单上被俄国拘押的76位美国公民，你们只释放了6位。”  
“这不应该责怪我们的工作人员。你的公民行动过于散漫自由，许多人根本没有进行登记，我们无从得知他们是美国人。也许他们现在已经跑到其它州去啦。”  
琼斯难得有些接不上话：“我打赌，一定是你们的管理太混乱。说真的，如果饥荒真有那么严重，只靠协议提供的粮食或许不够。我有一个主意，想听吗[4]？”

第一批援助很快就到了彼得格勒，伊万在繁忙的码头找到了救济总署在俄国的总负责人哈斯克里，向他打听美国的去向。哈斯克里耸了下肩膀：失业人数越来越多，美国先生正在头疼呢。伊万点点头，他本来也没指望在这种非官方的场合见到阿尔弗雷德，对于美国来说，这只是一笔生意。  
援助按部就班地进行着，但运来的救济粮食的数量仍然难以填补饥荒的空缺，随着时间的推移，寒冷的气候令本就困难的救灾工作雪上加霜。伊万对着玻璃呵出一口暖气，用指尖在上面随意涂画。也许阿尔弗雷德的提案被否决了，在当今的世界形势下，这并不是难以预料的结果。诞生以来他经历过许多次残酷的战争和恐怖的灾难，他毫不怀疑这片土地、以及生活在土地上的人民的忍耐力，这次的饥荒同样无法击倒他，只是，也许还要再想新的办法……一定还有新的办法。  
他抹掉玻璃上的田野，走进会议室。

伊万废了好大力气才从将伊里奇团团围住的代表中挤出来，裹紧围巾走进门外的风雪里。虽然人已经到了外面，但他的思绪仍停留在刚刚宣布的决定上——政府将动用黄金购买粮食[5]。如今在与俄国做交易的就只有美国，既然这样，就说明美国对俄国的黄金禁运令做出了让步，那……  
“嗨，俄罗斯！”  
突兀的问好声打断了伊万的思考，一撮不安分地翘着的头发在他眼前晃了几下。  
“美国……？你什么时候来的？”  
“没多久，我和布罗温[6]一起来的欧洲，他们在伦敦，过几天会签合同——怎么样，我就说只要你相信我，这事一定能成！之后还会有更多的药品和医疗援助，美国不会对这样的人道主义危机袖手旁观的。”他打了个喷嚏，吸吸鼻子，缩着肩膀把自己埋进保暖的毛绒领子里瓮声瓮气地抱怨起来，“老天，这儿真的太冷了，我还以为英国的天气已经够糟糕了呢……你的公寓在哪？”

伊万当然不会带他去自己的住处，事实上，连他自己也很少回到那里。要处理的事情实在太多，苏俄高层中的许多人都选择住在办公室。阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子上搓了搓手，眨着眼睛观察起房间内乏善可陈的布置。伊万警惕地注意着，防止他接近任何带字的东西——毕竟这几个月里在俄国参与救济工作的美国人，多少都带了点任务在身[7]，为了国家的安全，每一位布尔什维克都应当时刻提防他们。但很快他就发现这根本行不通——阿尔弗雷德实在是太好动了，他几乎每看到一样东西都会好奇地出声询问，有他在旁边，连几分钟的专注都是一种奢求。当美国人放下手中的笔筒，饶是意志坚定的布尔什维克也松了一口气。  
“所以，这就是你办公的地方？太单调了，你怎么忍受的？”  
嫌单调你还问了那么久，不胜其扰的伊万听到这句话实在想翻个白眼，但他还是回答了这个问题：“工作场所不需要太多无用的装饰，我们在这里的目的是为俄国的人民服务，而不是喝茶。”  
“美国的政府也同样为人们的自由和利益服务，但他们可不会把自己关进一个只有木桌椅子台灯和一整柜资料的地方。”  
“俄国人就会这么干。现在你能安静一点了吗？”  
谢天谢地，阿尔弗雷德终于闭嘴了。伊万尝试着把精神集中到桌面的文件上，他不想再关注美国人是否会把他的办公室搞得一团糟了。反正就像他说的，这里只有木桌、椅子、台灯和一整柜资料，而阿尔弗雷德的俄语水平甚至还会把п和n搞错。  
“你喜欢什么？”  
“温暖的地方吧，没有太特别的爱好。即使有，也是以前的事了。”  
“比如……花怎么样？我觉得你可以试着养一点！植物会给人带来好心情，也能让你看起来不那么难以接近！”  
“或许等一切走上正轨，我会试试你的建议，琼斯，但不是现在。”  
短暂的对话后，房间再一次陷入沉默，阿尔弗雷德似乎终于问完了所有的问题，并开始觉得无聊了。伊万乐得清闲，以至于当他处理完工作时，发现阿尔弗雷德已经悄无声息地离开了，原本他坐着的椅子上只留下一架纸飞机。

救灾工作有了新的进展。和美国签署包裹协议[8]后，在这个冬天，许多来自欧洲和美洲的包裹陆续寄到苏俄，虽然派送和分发的过程都十分艰难，并且寄给工人和农民的数量要明显少于城市居民及犹太商人，但它们仍然起到了重要的作用。这样讨巧的聪明招数，真亏他想得出。伊万丢掉笔，靠着椅背闭上眼睛。这几天没收教会财产的行动[9]带来了许多混乱，他不得不连续几天都住在办公室。也许睡上半小时是个好主意。昏昏沉沉的困意紧随这个念头而来，伊万连挪去折叠床上的力气都不想用，他蹭了蹭柔软的织物，将下半张脸埋进围巾，安稳的梦境逐渐包围了他。

“……同志，布拉金斯基同志……请您醒一醒！”  
伊万睁开眼睛，用力眨了几下迫使自己清醒过来，梦中的雪原消失了，取而代之的是一张年轻的面孔。他认出这是最近才调来的值班人员。  
“您不用这么大声叫我也可以的，我是没关系，但这里隔音不太好，可能会打扰到正在隔壁工作的其他同志。”他打了个哈欠，声音有点哑，“有什么事吗，谢廖沙？”  
谢尔盖的脸红了一下，道歉后将一个包裹放到桌上。伊万这才注意到他之前一直抱着的东西。  
“我们收到寄给您的包裹……是从美国来的。”  
寄件人姓名一栏写着潦草的英文，J的弧度看上去像一个得意的笑容，下面一行却是歪歪扭扭的西里尔字母，完全没有之前的潇洒随意。想到阿尔弗雷德对着字母表一个一个拼写地址的样子，伊万忍不住笑了一声。  
“谢谢您把它送来。不用担心，里面没什么危险的东西。”  
谢尔盖敬了个礼，伊万目送着他离开办公室，然后拿出小刀拆开邮包。阿尔弗雷德裹了很多层，伊万难得地被他挑起了好奇心，丢掉填充的泡沫和报纸，最后留下的盒子里放着一张卡片和一小袋种子。

「布拉金斯基，包裹顺利送到了吗？我给你挑了点种子！马特说低温也许会损害它们，所以我包了很多层，最后寄出去的时候就变得这么大（为此我还多付了一份钱！）  
亚瑟告诉我你可能更喜欢洋甘菊[10]，但美国没有这种花，所以我给你寄了向日葵的种子。我知道向日葵没办法养在室内，不过等饥荒结束之后，你就也有时间打理花园了吧？好好照顾他们，我会去看的！」

伊万放下卡片，将那袋种子装进口袋。三月的俄罗斯离春天还很遥远，但这最后几十天的寒冷，似乎也并不是那么难以忍受。

————————————  
[1]1921年7月23日，美国《纽约时报》刊登了马克西姆·高尔基在7月13日向“有良知的人们”发表的呼吁书。呼唤所有有良知的欧洲人和美国人用粮食和药品来帮助面临饥荒的俄国人。7月26日，胡佛对这份呼吁书给予了回应。  
[2]《里加条约》第六条，救灾物资只用来供应儿童和病人，不得提供给军人和国家公务人员。在救灾物资未按上述用途使用的情况下由苏维埃政府负责偿付物资的费用。  
[3]1926年8月6日俄共中央政治局会议给俄政府谈判代表李维诺夫发出指令，除政治和绝对无法接受的条款外，要通过各种让步实现胡佛提出的粮食援助。决定指出，未经政治局许可不得改变谈判进程。  
[4]自苏维埃政权建立后，美国政府对进入美国的苏维埃俄国的黄金实行禁运。胡佛向苏俄建议：由美国救济总署作中介，帮助苏维埃政府动用国库的黄金来购买巴尔干地区和美国的粮食。苏维埃政府同意了胡佛的建议。1921年秋，胡佛找到财政部长梅隆，要求他将救济总署的请求作为一个特例来处理。  
[5]1921年12月23日，列宁向全俄苏维埃第九次代表大会的与会代表们宣布，政府决定动用黄金来购买粮食。  
[6]美国救济总署欧洲部负责人。此前胡佛曾委托他与苏维埃贸易部负责人就动用黄金购买粮食一事进行接洽。布罗温会晤了克拉辛，并以胡佛的名义使他相信，美国政府最终会同意由美国救济总署作中介来为苏维埃俄国购买美国的粮食。1921年12月30日，布罗温和克拉辛在伦敦签订了相关合同。这可以说是美国政府在特定条件下对俄方针政策的一种让步。  
[7]由于社会制度和意识形态的严重分歧和对立，苏维埃政府对外国救援机构在俄活动始终怀有高度的戒备心理，担心这些机构在俄从事间谍和破坏活动。1921年12月斯大林对外国救济组织的谍报活动发出警告：“不要忘记，充斥俄国的商业和其他代表团在与俄国做买卖、救济俄国的同时，也是世界资产阶级的谍报机关。”  
[8]1921年10月19日，苏维埃政府与美国救济总署签订了包裹协议。美国救济总署在俄国发放了约150万张有关请求救助的邮局明信片，俄国公民可以在明信片上写清自己的姓名和地址，然后由美救济署负责将这些明信片在美国和欧洲的民众和机构中间散发。  
[9]1922年2月23日，全俄中央执行委员会颁布了强行剥夺教会和教堂珍宝用于灾民的法令——《关于没收由教徒集团所掌管的教会珍宝的办法》。随之，没收教会黄金和珍宝的行动更加猛烈起来，但也混乱无序。3月11日，托洛茨基在给列宁的信中承认“没收莫斯科教会珍宝的工作混乱极了，”他建议，“有必要在莫斯科成立一个秘密的突击工作委员会”。  
[10]俄罗斯的国花。


End file.
